The Sternritter 'V'
by snowyassas1n
Summary: The night Maskai died things went completely different for Ichigo leading to long lasting effects for the balance of the world.


Disclaimer: I do not own bleach Tite Kubo does

AN: this type of fic seems to be rare so I am writing one.

XXXX

Ichigo was a happy kid, he thought life was good until now. His mother lay dead at his feet covered in blood. They were attacked by some kind of monster which took a chunk out of his mother before his mom fired some kind of blue arrow into it causing it to scream in pain and disintegrate. His mom before dying gave him some kind of silver five pointed cross. He was unknowingly pulling in reishi from the air at his grief and he accidentally cut himself on the cross getting blood on it.

"Ichigo come to me" he heard in his head the second he got blood on the cross.

"What where are you?" he called.

"Go into the shadows my boy" he heard the voice say.

Ichigo still lost in his grief ignored his brain and followed his ingrained Quincy instincts and walked over to an underpass into the shadows. The shadows engulfed him not to be seen again for seven years.(He is 8 right now I think)

"Yes now let me cleanse your soul of that shinigami and hollow filth that is tainting it making you Echt" the voice said everywhere now. He felt extreme pain as if everywhere on his body was being ripped apart only to be put back together again. When it was finally over he felt good as if his old body was fighting itself constantly only now he felt better.

"You are pure now you are Echt. When you arrive ask to be sent to Haschwalth say Juha Bach sent you." The voice said as it faded away. Once Ichigo could see again he noticed he was standing in a grand hall in a palace that looked to be made of Ice. He looked at himself and noticed he looked to be wearing what an average soldat wore. 'Wait how did I know that' he asked himself. He then noticed that he had new knowledge that was not there before. 'I see Juha Bach implanted me with the knowledge needed to survive where I am' he thought.

Walking to where he now knew to be the soldat's barracks he opened the door and found one standing there as if waiting on someone. "Greetings I have been told by Lord Juha Bach to be sent to Haschwalth" Ichigo said.

"I see you were the one Haschwalth-sama told me to wait for" the soldat said. "Follow me" he added. Ichigo followed the Soldat to a room to which he knocked. A tall white haired man answered the door. "Yes soldat?" he asked. "This was the one sent by Ywach-sama" he answered. Haschwalth looked over the kid sent to him.

"I see you are the last to arrive to be prepared for the Sternritter program, come we have much to discuss" he said as he dismissed the Soldat and invited Ichigo in.

When Ichigo got into the room he saw that there were about 23 other people in there. He sat down next to a blonde haired girl that looked about the same age as him. "Hi im Ichigo Kurosaki its nice to meet you" he said sitting next to her 'I guess Ywach forced me to be calmer and got rid of the grief from my mothers death' he thought as he introduced himself.

"Candice Catnipp" she said.

"Now that all of you are here, I can begin. Lord Ywach has chosen the 24 of you to be his elite soldiers. You will all be trained in the Quincy craft's most strongest techniques. Your were chosen because each of you has higher than normal spiritual pressure and can handle the techniques. In four years time if your deemed ready you will be gifted a schrift form his majesty. The schrift will give you each a unique ability which you will then train with for the next three years. When this time is up further orders shall be granted to you." Haschwalth explained.

"Now let us begin" he said.

XXXX

4 yours later

Through those four years Ichigo was a prodigy at learning the Quincy craft, it was like he soaked up all the knowledge they could give him in it like a sponge. He found that he liked to make his spirit weapon an English longsword with a thinner blade so that he could dual wield by creating two of them. He also made a close friend during that time with Candice, they would always be seen hanging out together when they were on their down time.

Today was the day the would receive their schrift and he couldn't wait to see what his would be. He had a new goal in life now. It was to protect Candice and reunite with his family when the war was over. That goal was what led him to being the prodigy he was. They were told that the ritual would be done one person at a time so that they could be alone with his majesty.

Hours later it was Ichigo's turn and he walked into the room they were lined up out in front of. Inside he noticed it was the throne room and that there was a well in front of him. In the well was from what he could tell Ywachs blood knowing it was used in the ritual.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you will on of the five made into my Imperial guard five elites of the Sternritter now drink my blood and receive my power" he said. Ichigo bent down and drank, he continued drinking not knowing how much to take until he felt a hand on his shoulder "You shall be gifted with the schrift 'V' The Vampire, fitting for your appetite done you think" Ywach said.

He blushed "Sorry your Majesty I was unaware of how much to take." Ichigo said.

Ywach brought a mirror out to show Ichigo his new appearance which he had ready just encase any sternritter physically changed. Ichigo seen that his eyes were now blood red and that he had fangs protruding from his upper lip.

"Go join the others and prepare for the next stage of training" Ywach said.

"Hai your majesty" Ichigo bowed and left.

XXXX

3 years later

Ichigo trained hard in his new found abilities being the first of the Sternritter to reach Volstandigg. He found that his powers were very unforgiving of those within his vicinity which showed due to the hundred dead soldats that were there training when he released for the first time, he also found it to be bloody very bloody. His and Candice's relationship had grown as well to the point of them dating.

Right now he was being called by Ywach about something he was not informed of. Arriving into the throne room he put his hand over his heart and bowed "You called me your Majesty?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes it would seem your sisters have obtained shinigami powers and it forced your fathers hand to tell them everything(He already reveled to Ichigo his family history). With them being spiritually aware we have an advantageous situation. I would like you to go into the world of the living to recruit them and ally's you see worthy before the start of the war. You have until a month before we invade hueco mundo in a year and a half to do so. You are allowed one other Sternritter to accompany you. Since I am sure it will be miss Catnipp permission granted before you ask." Ywach said.

"What do you want me to say to them when I get back?" Ichigo asked knowing how hard that was going to be.

"I am loosely affiliated with Kisuke Urahara and your father is affiliated with him you are allowed to tell them of me but noone else." Ywach ordered.

"Understood your majesty I will be leaving then" Ichigo said as he turned around and left.

"That boy will probably give me some great ally's he has a good eye for talent" Ywach said as Ichigo left.

XXXX

While on the outside Ichigo was composed as befitting of his station on the inside he was overjoyed at the chance to see his family again. He calmly walked to his girlfriend's room in the palace. Ichigo was currently garbed in his Sternritter outfit which had white military pants black boots and a long sleeved black shirt over that he had a long military coat with a black fur collar. The coat had gold buttons going down and black belt at the midsection of it.(What Histugaya wears when he got turned by giselle). On the belt their were two black hilts with bat wings as guards. The hilts were empty because his spirit weapon manifested from them into twin blood red long swords.

Reaching his girlfriends room he knocked still the polite man he ever was. "Ichi-kun if that is you just walk in" he heard. He walked in and noticed Candice had all her girl friends there. Which included Lilotto, Giselle, Bambietta, and Meninas.

"Hello girls" he smiled a polite smile. They greeted him in the usual of calling Candice lucky and insulting each other except Meninas who greeted nicely back.

"Candice His Majesty has a long term mission for us" This caught everyone's attention.

"really what is it Ichi-kun?" asked Candice as she got up and hugged him sending an evil glare at Giselle who pouted at getting caught and not doing it first.

"Ally gaining mission, it appears my little sisters gained shinigami powers and forced my father to tell them of their origins we are to go and try to recruit them since it will be easier with me being family. We also can recruit anyone we see that we deem fit for the army." He said. Candice was excited at meeting her boyfriends family like a normal teenage girl would. Of course prime teasing material couldn't get away like that.

"Ohh Ichi-kun already taking me to meet your family, your showing your true colors ufufufu" she giggled at his slightly red face.

"Well lets go and get this drama fest over" Ichigo sighed taking Candice's hand and walking out of her room of giggling girls.

They arrived at the sun gate and vanished into it.

XXXX

Kisuke was sitting in the back of his shop enjoying the sunshine. The twins were progressing well after they had unlocked their Shikai they took to learning Kido. Yuzu took well to Bakudo while Karin to well to Hado. They only had two days left before they left for the soul society. They were only 13 and were already invading heaven he was so proud.(Aged them up to not have children invade soul society). They had that Quincy boy going with them after they had made for fighting each other he decided to help them. They even had that Orihime girl as a healer going with them, he suspected her to be a fullbringer. Of course their father was going since he saw no need to hide anymore now that his daughters were involved.

Kisuke was cut out of his musing when he noticed a very familiar shadow construct opening up in his yard causing him to narrow his eyes. He hadn't contacted the Vandereicht in months since he knew they were preparing. So he was wondering why they appeared before him now. When the shadows receded he would have fainted if he was any lesser of a man because he had not expected **him** to be with them of all people.

"Man cant we figure out a new way to travel I really hate that way its way to constricting" Ichigo complained.

"Oh but Ichi-kun you get to stay closer to me so you should feel happy" Candice said.

"Whatever anyways lets go find Kisuke so I can finally see my sisters" he said. They then turned around and noticed a blonde haired man looking at them with a fan over his face.

"My my Ichigo-kun 7 years away and you bring home a girl?" Kisuke teased.

"Kisuke I presume?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes I am, though I can say I did not expect you to be with the Vandenreicht we thought you died that day" Kisuke said.

"Sigh yea I know but I couldn't come back after I found out I was effecting people with my reiatsu, and I didnt want to involve my family in all of this until now that I find out my dad was a shinigami and my little sisters now are as well meaning I don't have to hide from them anymore" Ichigo explained.

"Yes I can see how that would have been a problem. Well don't let me keep you from them follow me to where they are" he said leading them downstairs. Though on the inside of his head he was plotting how to use this because he seen the symbol those two wore they were Sternritter meaning captain-class fighters.

XXXX

Urahara Shoten Underground Facility

Ichigo and Candice dropped down to the ground of the area and looked around at where they were. He noticed it resembled a dusty rock cropping of some sort. He looked to where he heard the sound of metal hitting metal and saw something he had hoped he would never have to. His sisters were fighting with their sealed Zanpakuto sparring with each other. He saw his father giving them pointers not to far away from them.

He sighed and began walking in their direction taking Candice's hand in his for emotional support. The moment the three seen him they froze.

"Ichi-nii is...that you" Yuzu asked eyes already watering. Karin was just standing there still as a statue. Isshin though felt the guilt run through him the second he seen what his son was wearing.

"Yes Yuzu its-" he couldn't even finish what he was saying before he was tackled into a hug from the two, who were crying their eyes out.

"We thought you were dead!" Karin said crying.

"No I was taken somewhere so I could protect you. My reiatsu was volatile and uncontrolled and attracted the hollow that killed mom" He said sadly.

"I hope you will forgive me" he said.

"There is no need to you couldn't control it" they said together.

"Thank you you have no idea how bad that hung on my concious." Ichigo said as they got up and dusted themselves off.

"So dad have you told them everything? And the history?" he asked wanting to get all the drama out of the way.

"yes" he said solemnly.

"I see" Ichigo said.

"So where have you been all this time Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked.

"Silbern" he answered Isshin cringed.

"Your a Quincy!" They asked.

"Well technically you are too but yes I am, at one point I might have been like you two but I was purified by the shadows and am now a pure-blood Quincy." he explained.

"Also I would like to introduce my girlfriend Candice Catnipp." he said as they just took notice of the pretty blonde haired girl behind him.

"Thats my boy already bringing his girlfriend home, oh masaki our boy is all grown up and already planning to make us grandparent" His dad shouted.

"I haven't planned anything like that" Ichigo shouted red in the face while Candice blushed a little but couldn't let this pass up.

"Ohh Ichi-kun I never knew you were so forward bringing me here to your parents and sisters as a ploy to make children, your true colors are showing again ufufu" she giggled at his annoyed expression.

"I knew you meeting my dad was going to do this." he sighed.

"Your really pretty, Ichigo how did you manage to get her?" Karin asked.

"Ichigo actually has quite the fangirl club back in Silbern" Candice Laughed.

"Can we get to why I am here?" he asked. The mood turned serious at that. Kisuke and Isshin turning serious as well.

"Now Ywach knows how much I loved you guys so he sent me on a mission now that you are all spiritually aware to gather ally's including my family and anyone me and Candi see fit." He said.

"Well Ywach already knows my standing'" Kisuke said to which Ichigo nodded.

"I will always side with my family I am already an exile anyways" Isshin said to which Ichigo smiled.

"Well we are about to invade soul society and we always side with you Ichi-nii" Yuzu said. Karin nodded as well.

"WAIT WHAT! Why are you invading the soul society!?" Ichigo asked.

They then explained Rukia leading to how they got their powers and how they lost them and just now got them back again.

"I see I am coming with you to help then, if it were not for this Rukia I would not be here reuniting with you today. Plus this opportunity is to good to pass up to collect information. Also I have a certain some one to target." he said mad at that last part.

"Ehhh not that we are not happy that you are coming Ichigo but not even uryu could keep up with that Captain." Yuzu stated.

"You girls know the hierarchy correct?" he asked to which they nodded.

"I am a Sternritter." he said and they gasped.

"Yes it means I am on par with captain-class fighters." he answered their thoughts.

Candice just scoffed making them look at her. "On par he says. Ichi-kun is an Imperial guard one of the top five strongest he can rival your captain-commander." she said much to their shock.

"Well this certainly changes things then" Kisuke said. Inside his head he was happy that they had someone who could do that as his escape plan seemed a bit risky at best.

"So Ichigo-kun care for a spare?" Kisuke asked.

"Sure but I wont be able to use a lot of abilities. Like you would say about your bankai they are not very nice moves to use unless its a death match." Ichigo explained.

XXXX

Anddd done please leave a review. Also this will fall far from canon at some point which I will not reveal.


End file.
